


Taking a Pit Stop

by RumblyStomach



Category: Jolyse, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: 2005 Pontiac Grand Am, Colorado, Crush, Dove Creek, Elyse Willems - Freeform, F/M, Flashback, Gas Station, James Willems - Freeform, Joel Rubin - Freeform, Masturbation, Memories, Pee, Piss, Road Trip, jilling, outdoor, outdoor pee, outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumblyStomach/pseuds/RumblyStomach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyse gets some alone time while James fills the tank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Pit Stop

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original Jolyse work. I've been shipping these two motherfuckers since one of Funhaus' drunk GTA videos where they were both bonding over how bad they were at video games or something like that. I think they're wicked cute together, so I wrote this thing.

James once swore that the only way he’ll get a new car is when he can afford a Tesla. This way, he can beat Burnie in a self-driving car race. Until then, James operated the finest used 2005 Pontiac Grand Am that the world had to offer.

The wind flowed in through the windows, blowing Elyse’s golden hair over her shoulders. James and Elyse were on their annual road trip to visit James’ relatives in Maine. They didn’t mind the drive really, it was a way for them to bond. They also used the quiet time and long hours in the car to think.

Evening was beginning to fall right after they breached the border of Colorado, James stopped for gas at the Shell station in the small town of Dove Creek. James shook Elyse awake gently, “Hey Elyse,” he said as she stirred, “I’m getting gas here, and you might wanna hit up the bathroom before we move on.”

Elyse unbuckled and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, “What state are we in?” She managed to slur the words out.” James smiled and said, “Colorado. You slept though part of Nevada and all through Utah, I almost didn’t want to wake ya.”

The bright white lights of the Shell store stung her tired eyes as she walked in. She asked for the bathroom key. “Yes, the woman’s room.” Elyse repeated to the woman behind the counter, slower this time. The woman had a very heavy accent and spoke broken English.

“No, it occupied.”

Elyse was frustrated, after waking up from her one and a half state slumber, she _really_ had to go. The parking lot and interior of the store was very empty, there was obviously no one in the bathroom. Whoever _had_ been in there was long gone, along with the key to the outside bathroom.

“But I knocked and yelled though the door and there is no one in there.” Elyse was usually patient, but this was her bladder capacity she was concerned about. She didn’t usually ask this, to avoid calling attention to herself but, “Is there a manager I can talk to or something?” just slipped out.

“No, he out.”

“Okay, then can I get the key to the men’s room?”

The counter worked wore a confused expression that turned to frustration. “No--. No you…” She gestured wildly at Elyse’s chest and middle bits. “You a woman!”

“So what? A toilet is a toilet!” Elyse turned and stormed out, swinging the door so it banged against the inside window. She stood under the fluorescents at the start of the line of gas pumps. James was filling the tank at the far end, bobbing his head to something he was playing on his phone. She could hear the tinny audio from her arms-crossed-angry position on the cement. At this point she was almost bursting, _fuck it_ , she said to herself. She walked around the back of the building, trying both of the bathroom doors one more time for good measure (locked and no answers still). She peeked over both of her shoulders at the darkening landscape around her, and picked a nice spot behind one of the dumpsters. She slipped her flip-flops off and slid her underwear out from underneath her skirt.

Elyse crouched down in the growing darkness, and let out a breath of relief as she began to relieve herself. A little bit of pee splashed onto her ankles and she happened to think of another time she crouched in a situation similar to this; she went camping on a nature trail with some of her friends back in high school when she still lived in Canada…

They had set up camp and were gathered around the campfire roasting weenies and marshmallows, and the group was talking about what kind of people they wanted to get with. Elyse recalls describing to her friends a thin gentle and nice man who liked musicals and dancing. Her friends had laughed at her saying she was looking for a gay dude. Elyse was ashamed and put the thought of her dream guy in the back of her mind, filing it away, never to reveal this description to anyone.

When she was older she married James Willems, a muscly manly guy who seemed to be almost the opposite of the man she had described all those years ago. Elyse and James loved each other very much (and still do). They found work at an internet company called Funhaus, where they all made friends and just had a great time.

One day, a new intern named Joel, strolled into the office.

_Oh._

_Shit._

The metaphorical manila folder containing the description of Elyse’s dream guy that she had stashed away in her mind, suddenly came forward and met her face to face. He was handsome, funny, smart, thin, and he _loved_ musicals. He liked to dance and sing and, _ooh god, Joel…_

Elyse let out a shuddering breath as she worked her fingers faster against herself. She crouched above her piss puddle on the ground and stretched her head up, gasping and staring unfocused at the night sky as the orgasm hit her. She leant back against the rough brick wall of the gas station, moaning softly as the waves of her climax rode over and over her like the tide rolling in over the beach. As the quivering subsided, she pulled her underwear back up under her skirt and stood up, straightening her back and stretching.

When she made her way back to the car, James had gone inside to pay for the gas, and probably a Powerbar. She quickly grabbed a wipe from the Pontiac’s middle console, and cleaned her hands. She regained a steady breathing rhythm, reclined her seat and fall asleep against the headrest.

The store bell chimed as James stepped through the doorway and off of the curb, walking toward the car. He unwrapped his Powerbar, mumbling about the bitchy lady behind the counter for not giving him a bag and just being all around rude to him. He held a bag of chips for Elyse under his arm as he managed his change and receipt into his wallet and pocket. He approached the car quickly, trying to make up for time lost by the break. He noticed his beautiful wife sleeping reclined against the back of her seat. He smiled to himself as he got into the car and started the engine, thinking, _I’m the luckiest man alive._


End file.
